fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
Czarownica zorzy polarnej oraz opadów atmosferycznych. 'Stara znajoma' Salma - 24-letnia czarodziejka z Desertii. Członkini organizacji, której celem jest zapewnienie mieszkańcom bezpieczeństwa i sprawującej nadzór nad rozwojem technologii na planecie. Dostrzeżona w młodym wieku, obecnie jest jedną z ważniejszych osób w organizacji. Wierzy że swoimi zdolnościami a także pracą zbuduje dla bliskich i Desertian lepszą przyszłość. Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd Salma jest wysoką dziewczyną o wysportowanej sylwetce. Jej skóra ma barwę kawy z mlekiem, a włosy - ścięte do barków są ciemnobrązowe z czarnymi pasemkami. Kobieta posiada egipski typ urody. Tęczówki Salmy są złoto-brązowe, brwi - grube i czarne zaś usta najczęściej pokrywa szminką barwy mlecznej czekolady tak, by wtopiła się w kolor jej skóry. Nos Salma ma przebity trzema srebrnymi kolczykami o okrągłym kształcie. *Pracuje w trudnych warunkach pogodowych (burze piaskowe) dlatego nosi hełm ze słuchawkami odsłaniający jedynie usta, ale na niego założone ma okulary dzięki którym widzi (jak na tej refce). Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' 'Selkie' Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' *'Walka wręcz' - Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia miała źle w rodzinie, biedna bardzo jej dom zniszczyła burza piaskowa do miasteczka przybyli Deesertianie z korporacji zajmującej się ww rzeczami, została dostrzeżona w młodym wieku, zabrano ją od rodziny na naukę bo wierzyli że "taki dar trzeba rozwijać" uczyła się dniami i nocami w tej akademii zdała z wyróżnieniem, wierzyła że nauką itp zbuduje rodzinie i innym mieszkańcom lepszą przyszłość szybko wstąpiła do tej organizacji, gdzie wspinała się po szczeblach kariery Ciekawostki *Strój do pracy Salmy a zarazem jej ID jest inspirowany tą kreacją Symmetry z gry "Overwatch". *Historia postaci jest zainspirowana wyżej wspomnianą Symmetrą. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z j. Arabskiego i oznacza "Cudzoziemiec" *Z kolei imię oznacza "Być bezpiecznym/Bezpieczny". Pochodzenie thumb|left|166px Desertia - Planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Kuchnia Desertii słynie z dań o orientalnym posmaku, deserów opartych na kokosach oraz ostrych przypraw. Przyprawy, a także materiały pozyskiwane z futra owiec, to towar eksportowy tej planety. Jeśli chodzi o naturę mieszkańców, to są oni raczej samotnikami, z wrodzoną tendencją do uzyskania samodzielności. Dzieci pochodzące z Desertii bardzo szybko opuszczają rodzinny dom. Gospodarka nie jest zbyt ujmująca, z powodu licznych kataklizmów jak np. Burze piaskowe występują liczne zniszczenia oraz straty w ludności. Za symbol Desertii uznawana jest piaskowa wydma, zaś za kolor - piaskowy. Na planecie panuje rodzina królewska, lecz prawo wprowadza rząd składający się z wybranych mieszkańców, można powiedzieć, że monarchia jest tak naprawdę tylko na pokaz. Mieszkańcy Desertii potrafią dożyć naprawdę późnej starości. Galeria Salma ID.jpg|Strój do pracy. Twarz Salmy w hełmie.jpg Twarz Salmy bez hełmu.jpg Salma symbol.jpg Stroje Salma strój 2.jpg|Strój codzienny. 'Tęczówka' Iris - Czarodziejka urodzona na planecie Ohm, lecz ma "mieszaną krew" - jej ojciec był z pochodzenia Triangulanem. Zaginął spory kawał czasu temu, jedyną pamiątką jaką dziewczyna posiada po ojcu jest naszyjnik. Iris z natury to żywotna i uśmiechnięta dziewczyna która za bardzo lubi się popisywać. Jest aktywna i mało dyskretna. Ma swoje zdanie na każdy temat...nawet na taki, z którym spotyka się poraz pierwszy. We władaniu Iris są manipulacja formą materialną przedmiotów oraz iluzje, wpływanie na wzrok. Osobowość *Uwielbia się popisywać. *Aktywna. *Uśmiechnięta. *Mało dyskretna. *Postrzelona. *Jak z ADHD. *Buntownicza ma swoje zdanie na każdy temat. *Chce sama rozwiązywać swoje problemy. Wygląd *Uwielbia styl lat 80'tych i tak się ubiera (chociaż inni ją palcami wytykają) *Różnokolorowe włosy z neonowym połyskiem, spięte na głowie. *Zachodnio europejska uroda po ojcu. Po mamie ma odcień skóry i drobną budowę ciała. *Artystyczny makijaż. Cholernie mocny , gradientowy makijaż. *Kolorowy ptak. *Dwu barwne tęczówki, heterochromia. *Tatuaż na łopatce przedstawiający płaczące oko ludzkie o tęczowej źrenicy. Otoczone piórami. Relacje 'Rodzice' Ojciec z Triangulum (zaginął) Matka z Ohm. 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółkami Iris są Talia oraz Malie. 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Na tą chwilę Iris nie odnalazła bliźniaczej Pixie. 'Selkie' Iris nie posiada bliźniaczej Selkie. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Psychokineza' - Używając siły swojego umysłu dziewczyna moe lekko wpływać na przedmioty w swoim otoczeniu, min. Podnosić je siłą woli. *'Przekształcenie' - Iris potrafi przekształcać formy przedmiotów i nimi manipulować. Przykładowo jest w stanie zmienić kształt okrągłej piłki na kwadratową. Jest to swego rodzaju połączenie transfiguracji użytej nie na człowieku oraz iluzji. *'Hologram' - Iris jest w stanie stworzyć z fal swój lub czyiś hologram. Będzie on trwał tak długo, dopóki Iris nie zdejmie zaklęcia. *'Dematerializacja i przenikalność' - Iris moe zdematerializować swoje ciało, co daje jej szybkość oraz odporność na urazy mechaniczne a także przenikalnoć przez obiekty. Ku jej niezadowoleniu, demateriakizacja utrzymuje się dość krótko. 'Słabości' *'Woda' - *'Niskie temperatury' - *'Lęk wysokości' - *'Strach przed ciemnością' - Zainteresowania Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' - Nie znany. *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' - Nie znana. *'Selkie:' - brak. *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - pistacja, śliwka oraz pomarańczowy. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Gryzonie, psy. *'Idealny chłopak:' - Iris nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiała. *'Ulubiony film:' - Musicale. *'Nienawidzi: ' - Deszczu, smutnych zakończeń, publicznego okazywania miłości. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Disco, muzyka z lat 80 i 90'tych XX wieku. *'Ulubione buty:' - Balerinki podtrzymane przez getry. *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' 'Transformacje' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Artystycznym makijażu. *Różnokolorowych paznokciach. *Głośnym sposobie bycia. *Zwykle zakłada rzeczy ozdobione wzorem ludzkiego oka. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej imię oznacza w j. Greckim "Tęcza" zaś w j. Angielskim znaczy "Tęczówka", "Źrenica" bądź "Irys" (kwiat). *Nie posiada charakterystycznego znamienia na twarzy tylko dlatego iż jej matka nie była z Triangulum. *Posiada za to naszyjnik przedstawiający trójkąt wpisany w okrąg - symbolami wspomnianej wyżej planety - który należał do jej ojca. Oznacza to, że ojciec Iris albo wyrzekł się swojego pochodzenia albo nie żyje. *Jej zdolność do wpływania na cudzy wzrok a zarazem "widzenie przez kogo tego, co Iris chce by ten ktoś widział" została zaczerpnięta od jednej z postaci występującej w sadze "Zmierzch". Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radośc nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniajacymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzeżące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiazywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która wystepuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Galeria Iris koncept.jpg Iris symbol.jpg Iris ID.jpg Transformacje Iris Charmix.jpg|Charmix Meta timeline *'17.12.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie Iris i zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Ostrożnie, zły gryzoń' Twila (właściwie Twilda, ale przekręca swoje imię nie celowo) - 10 Latka, w latach ludzkich. Piekielnie zdolne to. Little boss. Potrafi podporządkować sobie starszych i już jest lekkim postrachem. Słodka i mała na zewnątrz, ale to tylko pozory. Zwinna i sprytna, nie lubi pomocy. Nie wygląda na swój iloraz. Wiele osób które dopiero co ją poznają, nie bierze jej na poważnie. Nienawidzi przypisanej sobie formy zwierzaka (chomik, jej krewni związani są z gryzoniami), chociaż w trudnych sytuacjach mały rozmiar i niewinny wygląd ratowały nie tylko jej skórę. Pochodzi z Animorphii, z której uciekła bo nie podobało jej się życie w cieniu rodziny (z resztą ona jej nie szuka) mieszka teraz w Magix gdzie nie do końca hmm...po prosu ten kto nie musi to nie wie że na zlecenie naprawia pojazdy mechaniczne itp. Obecnie uczy się...we własnym zakresie. Umysł stratega, ma żyłkę mechanika. Nierzadko ma problemy z panowaniem nad agresją. Jak na ironię jest typem osoby chowającej rzeczy po kątach, lubi spać. W chwilach stresu nadgryza włosy. Często wpierw odmawia, lecz po jakimś czasie daje się przekonać. Osobowość *Kozaczy. *Do wszystkich z łapami wyskakuje. *Ma kompleks Napoleona. *Ciężka praca nie jest jej obca. *Zdeterminowana i nieustępliwa w działaniu. Wygląd Twila jest niską, nieco pulchną na twarzy dziewczynką o jasno-miodowej cerze. Jej policzki pokrywa ledwo widoczne białawe futerko oraz wibrysy, a uszy znajdują się nieco wyżej niż u innych. Kształtem przypominają chomicze, lecz są nieco większe. Ładnie stapiają się z jej miodowymi włosami. Brwi Twili mają beżową barwę zaś tęczówki szkarłatną. Jej dłonie są pulchne a paznokcie delikatnie zarysowane. Nos Twili jest niemal identyczny co nos chomika, prócz tego ma mocne siekacze. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Arlenatta, Cadi 'Miłość' Dziewczyna wprawdzie nie raz udowodniła swoją determinację i odwagę lecz tak naprawdę w kwestji uczuć jest zwyczajnie niedojrzała. Z uwagi na młody wiek nie postrzega miłości tak jak starsi od niej. 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Twila swoimi "podopiecznymi" nazywa maszyny które naprawia. Nie chciałaby mieć zwierząt ponieważ uważa że byłoby to dziwnie krępujące - osoba z Animorphii, animag posiadająca zwierzaka. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' Zainteresowania Mechanika Fizyka Architektura Dodatkowe informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Selkie:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' - Nie ma na to czasu ani chęci. *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Niskim wzroście. *Nieco okrąglejszej budowie ciała. *Białej plamce na buzi, futrze na policzkach. *Chomiczym nosie oraz pokaźnym zgryzie. *Zwykle chodzi w lekko poniszczonych ubraniach - startych dżinsach czy ubłoconych butach. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *W ludzkiej formie nie posiada charakterystycznego dla chomików ogona. *Ma naprawdę mocny zgryz. Zębami otwiera różne butelki czy puszki, a czasami coś przecina. *Ma słabość do słonego karmelu. *Do stworzenia Twildi zainspirowała mnie pewna postać z gry "Overwatch". *Jeden z jej cytatów pochodzi od słów Symmetry z wyżej wspomnianej gry. Miejsce pochodzenia Animorphia - 'planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animporhia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphi pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Galeria Twila koncept twarz.jpg Twila koncept strój.jpg Twila symbol.jpg Twila ID.jpg Meta timeline *'28.12.18 - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. 'Syzyfowa praca' Sunil - nastoletni czarodziej urodzony na planecie Ohm. Mało kto wie że chłopak ma w sobie błękitną krew. Od dziecka był oswajany z dworskim życiem, ale zamiast siedzieć na naradach, chłopak wymykał się niejednokrotnie by w samotności obserwować naturę. Nastolatek posiada zadatki oraz moc by zostać dobrym czarodziejem, dlatego nie uczęszcza do Czerwonej fontanny a do swego rodzaju szkoły na rodzimej planecie, w której nauczają panowania nad energią, samokontrolii, silnej woli i skupienia. Tak naprawdę gdyby nie poznanie Astorii i jej przyjaciółek, Sunil nigdy nie opuściłby przytulnej Ohm. Posiada dar jasnowidzenia. Osobowość Sunil jest typem domatora. Nie śpieszno mu do nowych, nieznanych rzeczy i gdyby nie ingerencja innych osób nigdy nie wyściubiłby nosa poza rodzimą planetę. Na co dzień jest promienną i opanowaną osobą. Pokojowo nastawiony i z otwartymi rękami do ludzi. Na rodzimej planecie nigdy nie dochodziło do większych konfliktów toteż agresja, zemsta i nienawiść są dla niego zupełnie nowymi pojęciami. Można powiedzieć że żył dotychczas w swego rodzaju iluzji w ktorej wszystko było idealne, szczęśliwe i doskonałe. Zderzenie z rzeczywistością magicznego wymiaru było dla chłopaka wstrzasającym szokiem, lecz dzięki temu zrozumiał że nie chce i nie potrafi przyglądać się cierpieniu. Niestety, obecnie z winy życia w tej "iluzji" cudownego świata, nierzadko nie potrafi obronić nawet siebie a co dopiero innych. Jak chyba każdą osobę pochodzącą z ważnej rodziny, Sunila próbowano uczyć dyscypliny, przez to swoje twórcze zapędy uważa za coś złego. Stara się panować nad swoimi emocjami lecz z różnym skutkiem. Widać że pewnych rzeczy jeszcze się uczy. Chłopak jest także osobą pełną pokory i uznania dla starszych od siebie. Chętnie pomoże, lecz kiedy zauważy że jego dobroć została mocno naruszona, będzie się wycofywał. Zdecydowanie brak mu pewnoś i co do swoich magicznych zdolności, uważa siebie pod tym względem za beztalencie, toteż rzadko kiedy zgadza się na korzystanie z nich publicznie. Wygląd Sunil to niski i dość wątły chłopak o ciemnobeżowej cerze, krótko ściętych i wygolonych przy uszach brązowych włosach oraz delikatnie zarysowanych brwiach. Oczy chłopaka zdają się mieć azjatycką aparycję a tęczówki są orzechowej barwy. Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' Sunil posiada dwie starsze od siebie o cztery lata siostry - Chanti oraz Darę, są bliźniaczkami. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Przyjaciółmi Sunila są: Sushila,Melinda, Arlenatta oraz Astra. DŚ 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Chłopak obecnie jest w szczęśliwym związku z Astorią. 'Wrogowie' Sunil stara się nie robić sobie wrogów i jie pałać do innych nienawiścią. Głównie dlatego że wychowywał się w rodzinie pacyfistów i od małego była mu wpajana równość wszystkich stworzeń. 'Pupile' Chłopak nie posiada zwierząt i nawet nie chciałby. Uważa że żywych stworzeń nie powinno się traktować jak osobiste zabawki czy ozdoby. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Moce magiczne chłopaka są dosyć zbliżone do Melindy bowiem on także bazuje na sile energii życiowej. *'Czytanie aur' - Chłopak potrafi zobaczyć aurę danej osoby, a tym samym odczytać czy ktoś jest zagrożony bądź chory. Dzięki tej zdolności może także wyczuć czy ktoś żyje. *'Leczenie i regeneracja' - Używając swojej energii życiowej, Sunil może uśmieżać ból, lecz nie posiada zdolności by leczyć rany innych czy w pełnii uzdrawiać o przywróceniu do życia nie wspominając . Chłopak potrafi za to goić swoje własne urazy. *'Kompas' - Chłopak obdarzony jest zmysłem, podobnym nieco do kompasu. Nieważne czy znajduje się w nowym otoczeniu, potrafi poprowadzić grupę do zamierzonego celu. *'Lewitacja' - Chłopak jesli zechce, potrafi unosić się w powietrzu. Naprawdę rzadko korzysta z tej zdolności ponieważ uważa że korona z głowy mu nie spadnie jak trochę pospaceruje. Lewitacja tak naprawdę przydaje mu się jedynie podczas obrony czy nauki. *'Telekineza' - Używając siły woli, chłopak potrafi podnosić przedmioty stałe, ciekłe a nawet inne osoby w powietrze. *'Kule energii' - Chłopak potrafi tworzyć kule energii, które służą nie tylko do ataku ale i do np. oświetlenia drogi jako przenośne źródło światła. Potrafi również strzelać wiązkami energii wysoko w niebo co umożliwia min. Odnalezienie drużyny w trudnej sytuacji. *'Wsparcie' - Kiedy podczas walki ktoś potrzebuje pomocy, jest wyczerpany z sił, Sunil może podzielić się z tą osobą swoją własną energią. 'Broń' Laska, kijek? Jakaś magiczna laska? Plus te kule energii. wszyscy mają jakieś pistolety, miecze, karabiny a on głupi kijek będzie z tego powodu wyśmiewany i nie brany na poważnie. 'Słabości' *'Ciemność' - Ciemność sprawia że chłopak staje się zestresowany, smutny a tym samym jego zdolności magiczne są znacznie bardziej osłabione. *'Burze' - Jedna z największych fobii Sunila, przeraźliwie boi się grzmotów, z którymi po raz pierwszy zetknął się.w Magixie. Źle czuje się także podczas chmurnej pogody. 'Zainteresowania' Dodatkowe Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' - Złoty oraz soczyście żółty. *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' - Gryzonie, szczególnie chomiki. *'Idealna dziewczyna:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' - Reality show, komedii romantycznych, horrorów, pikantnego jedzenia i znęcania się nad innymi osobami a zwłaszcza zwierzętami. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' - Tradycyjna muzyka z rodzimej planety. *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' - Melinda, Astra, Sushila. *'Ulubiona zdolność' - Kule energii, ponieważ dzięki nim może sobie oświetlać droge. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po ubiorze, gdyż zakłada tradycyjne kreacje ze swojej rodzimej planety. *Na szyi nosi szczęśliwy, złoty amulet który ma za zadanie odganiać negatywną energię. Ciekawostki *Jest dwudziesty szósty w kolejce do tronu. *Jego drugi cytat na stronie (to o księżycu) to słowa Hanzo z gry "Overwatch". *Imię zawdzięcza postaci Sunila Nevli z serialu animowanego "The Littlest Pet Shop", która swoja drogą była jednym z dwóch ulubieńców Rochi. *Bardzo dobrze zna się na astroloogii, potrafi odczytywać konstelacje. *W dzieciństwie wierzył że deszcz to łzy aniołów i innych niebiańskich stworzeń. *Opis planety przetlumaczyła Liść. Pochodzenie thumb|leftOhm - planeta będąca królestwem Wewnętrznego Spokoju, której naturalny stan rzeczy naruszony został przez Valtora. Po zabraniu magii planety, zmieniła się ona w zupełne przeciwieństwo spokoju, aż do momentu pokonana przez Winx Valtora i zwrócenie wszystkich ukradzionych zaklęć. nieznana jest struktura polityczna państwa, lecz mieszkańcy planety preferują spokojne kierownictwo i balans władzy. Starają się czerpać radośc nawet z najprostszych rzeczy, takich jak np. śpiew ptaków. Fauna planety wydaje się być stosunkowo podobna do innych planet. Wyróżniajacymi się zwierzętami są małpy strzeżące źródła magii całej planety. Ukształtowanie planety jest głównie górzyste, z kilkoma płaskimi obszarami, a flora wygląda standardowo - w większości to drzewa, trawa i kwiaty. Nazwa planety może pochodzić od Ohm (Ω), jednostki rezystancji w układzie SI. Może również nawiazywać do Aum, najświętszej sylaby hinduizmu, która wystepuje na początku oraz na końcu odczytywania świętych hinduskich pism. Galeria Sunil, Astoria i Olivia szkic.jpg Sunil projekt szkic.jpg Sunil ID.jpg|Stary design. Sunil i Astoria szkic.jpg Mandala Sunil.jpg|Mandala insporowana Ilustracja - 1.jpg Sunil symbol.jpg Sunil z kulą energii szkic.jpg Sushila, Melinda, Olivia & Sunil - szkic.jpg Sunil ND ID.jpg Od innych Sunil by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Syzyfowa praca vol.2 bo przecież tak strasznie siebie lubię.' Seymour - 17- letni czarodziej wysłany na naukę w Czerwonej fontannie, po części wbrew jego woli. Przyszywany brat Delouise, pochodzi z Melodii. Z natury jest wycofany, oderwany od reszty jakby skrywał jakieś sekrety lub rzeczy ktorych się wstydzi, lecz mimo wszystko naprawdę łatwo się z nim dogadać. Osobowość *Enigma. *Mysterious. *Quiet. *Melancholik. *Jakby coś skrywał. *Ma też swoją drugą twarz. *Doskonale radzi sobie ze stresem. *Niestrasznie są mu tłumy osób. *Obowiązkowy. *Utalentowany, chce się rozwijać. *Może trochę za bardzo lubi ploteczki. Wygląd Seymour jest przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce, co trudno dostrzec gdy zakłada zwykle zdecydowanie za duże i luźne ubrania. Jego dłonie sprawiają wrażenie nieproporcjonalnie dużych w stosunku do reszty ciała. Włosy chłopaka mają bardzo jasny odcień brązu, "zarumienionego na maśle karmelu" we fryzurze można dostrzec także czarne oraz miodowe akcenty. Brwi nastolatka są barwy włosów zaś tęczówki - morskiej. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Swymoura - Attina oraz Kai na codzień zajmują się menadżerowaniem a także planowaniem koncertów. Chłopak posiada przyszywaną siostre - Delouise. Dziewczyna ma innego ojca. 'Przyjaciele' Astra, Ji-Min, Chou, Somnia, Alison, Melinda, Astoria, Sunil. 'Znajomi' Chłopak zna Arlenattę oraz Arkadię. 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Na tę chwilę chłopak nie posiada zwierząt. 'Miłość' Dziewczyną Seymoura jest czarodziejka Astra. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' *'Śpiew' - Seymour jest zdolnym wokalistą o świezym, melodyjnym głosie, wysokim brzmieniu. *'Gra na gitarze i fortepianie' - *'Komponowanie/pisanie' - *'Taniec' - Tańczyć chłopak nauczył się moznaby rzec z konieczności. Idąc w kierunku kariery scenicznej, nie mógł mieć dwóch lewych nóg gdyż jego kariera prysłaby zanim wogóle by się rozpoczęła. Początkowo nieprzepadał za tańcem, czuł jakby to było zło konieczne lecz z czasem polubił tańczyć, a nawet nauczać tego innych. Zdolności Chłopak posiada kilka wrodzonych umiejetności związanych z dźwiekiem oraz akustyką: *'Fala' - Podstawowy atak. Seymour wytwarza wiązki fal dźwiękowych powalających i chwilowo ogłuszających przeciwnika. *'Podgłośnienie' - Dzięki tej zdolności chłopak może chwilowo wzmocnić atak sojusznika. *'Echo' - Seymour jest w stanie "skopiować" atak przeciwnika i użyć go przeciwko niemu. *'Bariera' - Chłoapk umie wytworzyć zaporę o szerokim spektrum działania. Jak niemal każdy mieszkaniec Melodii, Seymour jest osobą bardzo muzykalną. Świetnie śpiewa, komponuje teksty oraz melodię i gra na gitarze klasycznej. Ciekawostki Pochodzenie thumb|left|290pxMelodia - (ang. Melody) - Jest to jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Księżniczką planety jest Galatea. Innymi znanymi z serialu czy komiksów mieszkańcami Melodii są Musa, Hoe-Boe (ojciec Musy) oraz jej matka Matlin (w komiksach - Wa-nin). O mieszkańcach wiadomo tyle, że są niezwykle utalentowani muzycznie oraz wielozadaniowi i przywiązani do swoich krewnych. Melodia jest pełna gór, które są otoczone lasami z czerwonawymi drzewami liściastymi. Można zauważyć, min. Po architekturze czy strojach mieszkańców, mocną inspirację tradycją kultury Chin. Więcej o Melody widzimy w sezonie 5 kiedy Musa, Layla i Stella wróciły na Melody, z misją. W oceanie Melody strażniczką jest Sona do której Musa przywiązała się w Sezonie 5 odcinku 8. W Sezonie 6 powstała tam szkoła - Złote Audytorium do której chodzą uczennice i uczniowie rdzenni mieszkańcy planety. Galeria Seymour ID.jpg Ilustracja - 1.jpg Seymour symbol.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. Zastrzega grafikę związaną z Seymourem i tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija